Babadook, The
| directed by = Jennifer Kent | written by = Jennifer Kent | produced by = Jan Chapman; Jeff Harrison; Jonathan Page; Michael Tear | music by = Jed Kurzel | cinematography = Radek Ladczuk | edited by = Simon Njoo | distributed by = Screen Australia Causeway Films Entertainment One Smoking Gun Productions South Australian Film Corporation | release date(s) = May 22nd, 2014 | mpaa rating = | running time = 93 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $2,000,000 Box Office Mojo; The Babadook (2014); Total Lifetime Grosses & Domestic Summary. | gross revenue = $10,312,540 | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Babadook is an Australian horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It was written and directed by Jennifer Kent. It was produced by Screen Australia and Causeway Films in association with the South Australian Film Corporation, Smoking Gun Productions and Entertainment One. It was first screened at the Sundance Film Festival on January 17th, 2014. It premiered in Australia on May 22nd, 2014. The movie stars Essie Davis as haunted widow Amelia Vanek with Noah Wiseman as her 6-year-old son, Samuel. Cast Notes * The Babadook is actually an extended version of Monster, which was a film short from 2005, also written and directed by Jennifer Kent. In that regard, this film could be construed as a remake. * The Babadook, Babadook, The (2014), and The Babadook (2014) all redirect to this page. * Production on The Babadook began on September 2nd, 2012. IMDB; The Babadook (2014); Filming & Production. * The Babadook was filmed on-location in South Australia. * Studio shots of the movie were filmed at Adelaide Studios, located at 226 Fullarton Road in Glenside, South Australia. * At its widest release, The Babadook was screened in 80 movie theaters. * The Babadook closed out of theaters on March 12th, 2015. * There are a total of thirty-six cast members in this film. * This film marks the directorial debut of Jennifer Kent. * Actor Benjamin Winspear is credited as Ben Winspear in this film. * Actress Jacquy Phillips is credited as Jacqy Phillips in this film. * Actress Tiffany Lyndall-Knight is credited as Tiffany Lyndall Knight in this film. * Actor Stephen Sheehan is credited as Steven Sheehan in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Don't let it in". * Another tagline is "Where there is imagination, there is darkness and from within that darkness lurks a being of unfathomable terror ... close to home". * Another movie that was re-crafted into a feature film based on an earlier film short is Billy Bob Thornton's Sling Blade from 1996. * Director Jennifer Kent was considered to direct the 2017 film version of Wonder Woman, but the job ultimately went to Patty Jenkins. Recommendations * Conjuring, The * Insidious * Shining, The External Links * * The Babadook at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Australia | Automobile accident | Child | Crossbow | Dead animals | Dogs | Insects | Nightmares